User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 25
Archive Please archive my talk page: *User talk:81.101.202.233 > User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 6 Please protect Archive 6 as soon as you have created it. 14:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation on the Club Penguin Humor Wiki Please create Template:Ambox and Template:Ombox on the Club Penguin Humor Wiki. 15:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Logo Update How do you change the logo of a wiki? 16:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bot Thanks for flagging it. I'll add the template ASAP Cap123 (Talk) 16:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Notice from Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read Dps04's blog about his temporary inactivity. Thank you for your attention :) See you soon! -- Dps04talk 17:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Creation Hello, Penguin-Pal! I would like you to create my userpage. Thanks! 12:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload Please upload these images to the music wiki since David is away. 14:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css Update All though they are inactive please add: ahref="/wiki/User:SeahorseBot", ahref="/wiki/User:ZapwireBot", ahref="/wiki/User:LM96Bot", to the BOTS sections of MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css to make the names in gray. You also need to remove Awesome335 form the 'Admin Coloured Comments' section of MediaWiki:Wikia.css. 15:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Penguin-Pal! Hi Penguin-Pal, I've noticed you look very busy lately. With your Bureaucrat duties and everything. So, if you ever need to chill and relax in chat, I'll be happy to talk to you. If you don't hey, who am I to complain about dedication? Anyway, thanks for reading! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 18:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) 25px Hi, I noticed you told SandorL to change his images to 25px, and he got an exception. I do not think this is fair to me, because I was only doing ~The Lord of the Rings for message walls. I used my 50px for blogs only, and so many users got on to me. Do something about this please. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 23:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Penguin-pal, please come on this wiki's chat Hello there. can you please come on http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat, i will talk to you in pm. Thanks ~ RN40209 Can you undelete photo? Hello, can you please undelete the photo, 'commit suicide'? --T And J Kids rocks! (talk) ( ) 14:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi, Penguin-Pal, Oh: so you found that little "wrestle" I had with the template in my contributions? Sorry about that. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congratulations! Hi Penguin-Pal, I would like to say a HUGE thank-you for everything. Thank you so much for nominating me for patroller and then promoting me. It all started thanks to you promoting me to rollback in April. So (finally :P) thanks! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:51, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Vote When does the Bureaucrat vote end? You should probably add the date to the Community Messages. 15:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Achievements/Badges Enable Can we enable ? If yes, tell me so I can add itto the vote page. 16:02, June 6, 2013 (UTC) AJAX On the page, there is 'AJAX' which is to auto-refresh the page. How do I add it to the Music Wiki? 16:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Re-blocks Hi Penguin-Pal, I re-blocked Fottymaddy. But I didn't do it right (I think). One offence for bullying is one week, so I extended it by 7 days: but I didn't. I put it from two days to eight days, a silly mistake, really. Is that how it works? Anyway can you please re-block him under the nine day settings if it is not meant to be like that? Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Okay! The re-block doesn't matter. Right, so the nine days added on is the correct thing to do, right? :--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's all right. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Song05 Dear Penguin-Pal, Today on chat Song05 revealed that he was only twelve years old. SO MANY UNDERAGE USERS! He/she was banned from chat by Dororo and Twinkie earlier. I am using the element of report. Block and Your My Penguin Icon you didn't request Hi P-P, Block this this user He's Mattgelo and here's your my Penguin Icon that you didn't request :P you can either user it as your Icon or Awards page! , , (UTC) About VicBot Hello: Today (June 6th, 2013) I used my personal bot (VicBot) to add the DisambigMessage template to all the links in the Dress (disambiguation) page. The edition was a success, however, I forgot to flag down the bot, so it kinda spammed the Recent Activity page. I would like to flag it down as a bot, so this accident won't repeat again. I ask for apologies for any inconvenient my bot may have caused. Thanks for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 04:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Pls Block !! He saying the Bad Words in Chat but there is no Chat Mods and Chatbot!! D: Gavers101 He cussed a lot block him video proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEZUcq9ErCU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbWynzaY7wg :Thank you. Sdgsgfs made sure to block this guy. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Marcus Here I just wanted to say hi, And i need your help as well. I need you to bring Wolf-Gangs or, Sdg, over to my wiki. I can't even edit my own wall! :( Please help me! RE:RE:Marcus Here I just wanted someone to talk with. Yes, I can log on. I just can't edit my own page. :( Its sad. I know. P.S. For Marcus Here I'm on the chat now, Can you and Wolf-Gangs head to my chat? Please? You have an AWARD! Oooh. Aaaaaaah. You have received an award for being such a helpful user! is considered an awesome user by Lokokid! |info-c= violet |info-fc= black |border-c= #000000}} The code is: is considered an awesome user by Lokokid! |info-c= violet |info-fc= black |border-c= #000000}} Hi. I will enter this contest. But what is it about? Just asking. ~Pinga2005 Re:(no title given) 1. I already nominated 2. My name is not User :P 3. What is the prize?! Money? Cookies? Cake? Apj? :P Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 01:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Protect Techman's Profile The title says it all. Look at his edit count. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/Techman129 :Thank you for your message. Mixer made sure to protect it. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) COPPA http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firestorm5 The user is 10 years old , he confirmed it on Fottymaddy's blog -Anonymous Contributor :P Re:Reply I was just joking around (as usual) :P BTW, I don't mind Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 07:16, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Hi Penguin-Pal Meet Me Phineas6778 IN Server Rainbow OK ! Sincerly:Gen1212 :Sorry, but i cannot come now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Please unlock Template:Moderators with an expiry time of 1 day as I need to make a few monor changes to it. 12:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Editing Thanks for the editing tip! I assumed because I saw a few moderators/admins editing pages that way, that it was something to be approved of and was more helpful than not. I'll be sure to keep that in mind in the future when editing pages, thanks :) Kallie Jo (talk) 21:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Fotty's Unblock I noticed you unblocked Fotty and said to contact you for more info. Can you give me that 'more info' you said about? Why did you unblock him? 09:09, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Your MediaWiki:Common.js Update I saw you removed the following code from MediaWiki:Common.js: importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); Is there any reason why or was it just a mistake? Please add it back!!!! 09:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE: You have also removed the clock in the top-right corner of the wiki. Please add it back! : 10:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Lock You can lock Template:Moderators again now. I've finished with it. 09:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Can we enable anoymous users to create please? I understand we can't enable normal pages but it would be really good if we can enable . Please e-mail Wikia ASAP to get this enabled. 09:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Block Needed Hi Penguin-Pal, please block User:Bobmunday for breaking the Intermediate Edits Policy with edits such as this and this. Despite being warned by Apj he continued to do it. So please block him. Thank you --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC)